40k halo crossover
by timothyh18
Summary: the primarch of the second legion is lost in a warpstorm and is brought into the halo univervse
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNKNOWN**

Chapter 1

high in orbit above Mars the UNSC infinity sat anchored in high orbit slowly crossing the martian night sky, the Reyes McLees ship yards casting a shadow over the infinities hull as the ship made preperations to return to deep space to fight against the covenant.

The mater chief stood on the observation deck watching the red planet below spinning in slow orbit below on the mars lights of the Misriah armoury lit up the darkness or mars's darkened side as weapons and munitions were mass produced for the war effort.

"quite a view" a recogniseable voice came from behind him and sergeant jhonson came to stand beside jhon."the fleet is readying to depart chief, time for you to be getting to the cryo chambers. Jhon turned to sergeant jhonson and nodded before walking to head off for the cryo chambers for the journey.

Ranchus rageous sat on his command throne aboard the _fu_rious _vorlia_ flagship of the desert fangs. He shouted orders the naval crew around him as the battle for the fate of the 2nd legion raged all around them. Vorlia was a bottle world, a collosal cylinder shaped craft that was propelled through space by monumentaly large plasma reactor engines which surpassed those of rogal dorns beloved_ phalanx _and was where Ranchus had grown to adulthood, he wasnt going to let it fall, even it meant bringing death to his own sons. he watched as the defence batteries fired out with blue blasts of exotic plasma fire as the ships experimental weaponary fired on the rebel craft.

"my lord, reinforcements are due to arrive soon"a crew serf said as he knelt before the primarchs throne.

"how long until help reaches us" replied the primarch as he scrolled through the hololithic scrolls before his eyes as he saw the casualties reports as the defended the home world valiently

and paid with there lives"so many lost" Ranchus thought to himself.

"the thousand sons, death guard, word bearers and luna wolves aswell as the emperors own fleet are enroute to our location and will arrive with the hour" the officer replied.

"we may not have an hour" the primarch replied trying to hide his anoyance but failing. The officer quickly turned and headed back to his duties as the giant gave the man an angry glare.

_This shouldnt have happened, it shouldnt be possible _he thought to himself feeling sorrow for his fallen sons who were blinded by their own minds no longer recognising those who hadnt

yet defected to there experimental implants designed by the primarch himself, that fact burdened the primarch more than anything _it was his fualt_ suddenly there was a new warning signal that blared over the others and angry red lights shone lighting the room up with a hellish rendition.

"my lord the fallen have begun attacking the engines" said a familiar voice, it was of adrun nikea captian of the first company and by far one of the legions best and strongest warriors. "statistics show we will be dead in the void before reinforcements arrive" he said

"then were going to escape to fight another day" said ranchus watching as new reports came in, Ardun was right, there was no way that they could effectivlely defend the ship ling enough for help to come "divert none essential power to the engines and set a power the warp engines and geller field, were going to make an emergency warp jump" the primarch said

"with respect my lord, thats madness" the first captian said "we may not make it to the jump point"

"we need to do something" Ranchus snapped "i wont be responsible for the legion being wiped from history like we never existed!"

"our legacy will live on my lord" Ardun replied "we can' shmae our legion by letting those who come to help us by finding them waiting said another astrates said as pointing out to the raging conflict in the void.

"ENOUGH" the primarch shouted "decision is mine and I say we leave then we leave, or do you defy my orders boream" Ranchus said sternly

"never my lord" the astrates said bowing his head "your will be done"

"now take us in" ranchus said as he took one last look at the star Vorlia had orbited until now.

Magnus the red was pacing impatiently aboard the photeps inner sanctum, even now the home of the second legion was under seige and many of the primarchs and the emperor himself had taken notice, coming to aid the desert fangs fight off the invaders, who ever they were. Magnus became increasingly angry that he couldnt be there sooner to help his brother.

"how much longer until we arrive?" magnus snapped at the closest surf who reeled back at the sight of the crimson king towering over him like a adult before a child.

" we will arive monentarily" stammered the woman before exiting to return to the bridge; Magnus turned to the armoured transparent crystal of his sanctum looking out into the warp.

"im coming brother" magnus wispered to himself.

"i have no doubt the second legion care more than capable of fighting of whatever xeno breed the galaxy has to throw at them my lord" Ahriman said as he stood next to Magnus's giant stature.

"but surely there must be some degree of true danger if a legions home world is under seige" put in Phosis T'Kar

"your not helping" Ahzek snapped

"im calling it as I see it" Phosis T'Kar

"silence my sons" Magnus said as he watched the warp before him "T'Kar have the assualt craft ready to luanch and boarding torpedoes loaded"

"yes my lord" Phosis said with a bow and left the chamber.

The Photep and a dozen other ships of varried legions burst out of the warp into realspace out of the violet light of the warp gate sealing behind them instantly attack craft and thunderhawks roared forwards toward the wounded bottle world.

Logar joined Magnus in his sanctum and came to his side as the thousand sons flagship spead to its destination. Vorlia

A giant warp gate opened and violet lightning crackled around the giant ship world like a preadator dragging its prey in for the kill. Many of the rebel ships were destroyed instantly unmade by the raw power of the warp. The souls of those abord them consumed instantly; My lord the tech preists report a ship is on a collision route with us my lord" a woman said

"show me" the primarch rumbled

a large display came up of a luna class cruiser_ imperius litnea_ a ship of no significant difference to any other luna cruiser heading downwards towards the ship as the wapr gate pulled it in."where is the predicted impact zone"

"according to the simulations...the impact zone its...its the starboard warp engine my lord"she gasped in horror

"can we stop it in time" the primarch replied

"not without diverting power from the engines"

Then suddenly there was a large explosion and Vorlia Fell into the Warp.

The infinity was all prepared for the journey and the crew were preparing the final preperations for a slip space jump. Fleet admiral commander keyes sat on the captain seat. A digital hologram of cortana apeared before commander keyes "admiral we are ready to make jump for slip space" cortanna said

"take us in"keyes said.

Instantly there was a large eletrical distruption of energy and the ships lights went out and the emergency power glowed on giving the deck a dim glow. "what the hell was that?!" keyes shouted and looked around the bridge for a answer; however he got his answer as he saw out of the glass panneled window into the void of space. Where once there was nothing more than dust and emptiness was now a gigantic construct that dwarfed the infinity like a adult to a newborn.

The construct was burnished witth battle scars, burnt blast marks and a large glass glass section which displayed a large eco enviroment and the cylinder structure was being slowly pushed forward by massive engines that looked like they were powered by minatur stars. "my god that thing is huge"

"where the hell did that come from"shouted a officer at a desk.

"get us closer I want to find out what this thing is" keyes said to cortana

"right away" cortana said and as the power returned to the ship they moved slowly towards the construct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the infinity drew closer to the new arrival deep within infinities hull in the cryo chamber Master chief was frozen in cryogenic sleep. Cortannas holographic image apeared on a colum in the center of the chamber and a a array of displays flashed before her, she scrolled the list down quickly until she found Jhons cryogenic pod and initiated activation protocols.

"wake up cheif" cortanna said as she turnned to him and ice melted of the Master chiefs armour as he was brought back from cryo sleep. The machines door gave a hiss as mist leaked out from the edges; Master chief got up out of the chamber and looked at cortanna.

"have we arrived" Jhon inquired

"not exactly" replied cortanna

"what do you mean?"

"i mean we never left, as we made final preperations to make for slip space we faced distruptions and something arrived" cortanna explained.

"the covenant?" Jhon questioned reaching for his assualt rifle on the wall.

"no its not the covenant, I dont know what it is" cortanna said "its like nothing ive ever seen"

Jhon unsloted cortannas A.I chip out of the collum and slid it into his helmet senseing something wasnt right "where we going chief?" Cortanna asked.

"to the bridge" chief replied "im going to see keyes" and he carried on walking.

At the bride Jhon stood at the window watching as the giant ship, if ship was an appropiate term for such a huge construct orbited in the pitch blackness of space. _Was this a forrunner artifact? _Chief thought. He judged of the ships cylinder design that it wasnt after several minutes of thinking, it didnt hold any resemblance to any forrunner structure or any of the halo instilations they had come across so far.

"cheif" said a voice from behind him and Jhon turned to see a group of men in naval uniform."chief were putting a team together to investigate this derelict" commander keyes said "were gonnna need you in there" chief nodded though he couldnt help but feel uneasy about going in completely blind to what he may be facing in there.

It didnt take long to prepare a group of pelicans and longswords to investigate, Master chief sat in the pelicans passenger compartment awaiting the craft to swoop into the void.

"ready chief?" cortanna said in his helmet, Jhon didnt reply he was too focused on discovering what had so abruptly caused them to not be able to bring the fight to the covenant.

The pelican flew out into the void an closer to its destination, As they got closer the construct they began hearing large noises over the comns.

"you getting that cheif" cortana asked

"yes" Jhon replied "its on all frequancies" Jhon lifted off his restraining harness and walked to the cockpit of the pelican.

"whats that noise" he said to the pilot

"i cant say, it sounds like some kind of static" the pilot said "we detected it as soon as we started getting closer to the target"

Jhon watched as the UNSC savannah glided slowly past them, Jhon returned to his seat an pulled the harness back down over his chest,_this is going to be a long day _thought chief.

Aboard the UNSC savannah Kristof Jen sat in the captain seat watching as they got closer to there target "sir the static is getting louder" said a officer at a computer.

"imform me on any updates" the captain said, he had fought and seen many wonders of the galaxy but this...this was unparralelled in its magesty.

"sir were receiving a signal from the construct" a woman shouted from across the bridge.

"play it" Kristof said as a holographic image appeared before him.

"This is the Vorlia of the deser fangs, in the name of the emperor identify yourself or you will be fired upon" the voice said. There was no picture just a static view window.

30 minutes ealier

Sparks and broken wireds hung from the sealing and from broken consoles around the bridge. Mechanicum servitors and damage control teams moved to repair what damage had been cuased. The primarch stood in the center of the bridge. And turned to his forst captain

"where are we my son"

"i...i dont know my lord, our astropaths and navigators cant pin our location, we cant even find the astronomincon" the astrates replied.

Ranchus remembered the battle for vorlia just as he made his escape he saw his brothers ships exiting the warp, what of them surely they would have been more than able to kill any remaining of the lost but what they would make of him and his legion when they discovered that the second legions homeworld was not under siege but in civil war.

"my lord" said a woman with short brown hair tied back " sensors have picked up multiple vessels on a intercept course with us"

"imperial?" the primarch quesitoned

"i have my doubts my lord, they appear to be of human orogin but there is no record of ships of such design" the woman explained.

"very well, open comunications with them and identify them, destroy them if needs be"

Master chief's pelican had reutrned to the infinity which had taken up postion alond with outer UNCS ships to form a blockade to prevent the construct passing if it posed a threat though realisticly they would most likely only scratch its skin. Commander keyes, Master chief, Sergeant Jhonson stood as a holographic screen sat before them.

"I am Lord Ranchus rageous primarch of the second legion, son of the emperor of mankind" a figure said the satic of the screen made it near impossible to even see a _silhouette the figure was huge, that much was obvious. Bigger then any brute then Jhon had ever seen_ or even any hunter. "i represent the imprium of mankind and all her worlds" commander keyes stepped forward "i am fleet admiral Jacob keyes repesenative of the UNSC and all her worlds"

"requesting permision to board your vessel admiral, so we can talk face to face" Ranchus said

Keyes was uneasey about the idea of letting these unkowns aboard his ship but he turned and saw masterchief in his armour an decided that any problems that may rise could be dealt with.

"permision granted, I will have a escort ship show you to our hangars Lord" commander keyes said.

"that wont be required" said the image

There was a sudden flash of light and master chief was on the move headind towards it to the light. A large armoured fist cuaght Jhon in mid air, after several seconds the light died down and a group of giant armoured figures stood in a wheel each facing outwards ready to face any threat. The lead had hold of masterchief by the stomach and he began to crush cheifs armour like a tin can Jhon had no idea how such a feat of strength was possible as he fealt his armour buckle inwards.

"enough" the voice was powerfull an at the same time soft "drop him my son" the armoured figure dropped chief and he picked himself back up slowly and returned to where he stood. The armoured figures moved to each side revealing a even bigger armoured figure who looked like a god given flesh. The primarch walked forwards and made a shallow bow to commander keyes.

"you will have to forgive Ardun, he can be quite defensive" said Ranchus looking a Master Chief.

"no need to worry lord" keyes replied "now let us get to the business at hand?"

"yes" replied the primarch.

On Mortarions flag ship the _endurance_ the death lord was making preperations to deploy the the desert fangs planetary defences to give the second legion orbital superiority, him deathshroud stood with him in his arming chamber. When they got to the teleportarium Mortarion turned to his deathshroud and said "when we arrive secure the landing deck so reinforcements can arrive to relieve planetary defence from who ever would be stupid enough to attack a legion of the emperor at its home world"

The deathshroud nodded in unision and they disappered into a white explosion of white light. When they arrived on planetarty defence platfrom the deathlord looked to his left and right to get his bearings on his location the battle was raging all around them, he saw a fallen imperial guards man on the floor slumped up against the wall and he knelt before the man to examine the body. It was a...bolt shot to the chest, a clean shot that had knocked the man off his feet; but what reason would a legionary have to open fire on the man.

"help" the man groaned spitting out a small anoumt of blood.

"what happened here soilder" the primarch said

"the astrates..."wheezed the man"they came on us...we...couldnt stop them" as soon as he had finished he died.

_What madness is this_ thought the primarch as he go back up, he didnt have to wait long for an answer. A legionary stood at the end of the corridor and Mortarion stepped forward he could see from the legionaries iconography that this was a captain "captain we have come to aid you defend vorlia"

The astrates truned an looked at Mortarion and paused for a moment then charged forward at the primarch boltgun firing from the waist. Mortarion froze where he stood, as the legionary charged at him shocked that a astrates had begun to attack a primarch the sheer thouught of it shook him to his core. The deathshroud moved to defend the liege lord but be beckoned them aside and cuaght his attacker by the throat and lifted him up "we are not enemies" he told the astrates as he looked it in the eye and saw a green glow in his eyes and he was instantly reminded of the deathless necrons before he finaly broke the warriors neck and placed him on the decking.

"what madness has unfolded here!?" he said as he looked at the corpse metal growths emerged from the astrates body cracking through the ceramite armour the deathshroud looked to each other for a monent then turned to seek out more targets, nowhere was safe now.

They secrued the landing bay with realtive ease though the astrates things had killed two of the deathshroud and had wounded another. Mortarion signaled that the Landing zone was clear and terminators in the colours of the death guard apeared around him in teleportation flares.

Though despite the killing all around him Mortarion was drawn landing bay door, a glass window small but large enough for the primarch to look out of gave a view of the bottle world and he watched it as it moved along like a juggernuaght _whats he doing!_ Thought Moartarion as he saw the familiar sight of a wap giant gate being torn open, he saw as a luna class cruiser firing on the engines as explosions rippeled across the giant engines surface. Thankfully the gargantuan engines were so big the lance shots werent getting through the armour plating. Then the he saw as the emperors flagship open fire on the cruiser. The cruiser's engine burst into flames but the craft was moved by the force of the blast so much it began a to move on a colision path with the bottle world even without his enhaced eyesight Mortarion could see that the ship was going to hit the warp engine and he slammed his fist on the arnoured wall in defiance as the gigantic construct was dragged into the warp, unprotected it was garanteed that eveyone aboard the bottleworld would die...


End file.
